Besame intensamente
by C.Cerise
Summary: Bakugou está siendo ignorado por Uraraka, algo que lo tiene sumergido en la desesperación total a tal punto en que se pregunta cómo conquistarla una vez más
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Bakugou la mira, intensamente la mira esperando a que ella le devuelva la mirada pero no lo hace. Se frustra y golpea la mesa haciendo que el servicio y las bandejas tiemblen y suenen. Kirishima solo puede mirarlo y suspirar sin saber que decir para ayudar a su amigo, porque últimamente el nombre de Uraraka Ochako se ha vuelto tabú entre ellos.

Aún así Bakugou sigue mirando en dirección a ella que está sentada junto a Deku hablando tan animadamente, las manos de ambos se entrelazan y Deku se inclina hacia Uraraka para susurrarle algo en el oído, sea lo que sea que susurro hace qué Uraraka se sonroje violentamente distanciándose de Deku y comience a mover sus manos en negación, Bakugou está seguro que Uraraka está hablando de forma nerviosa por su reacción, reacción que provoca las risas de Deku y su malhumor.

— Las clases van a iniciar, vamos —Kirishima trata de distraerlo con la realidad, eso lo sabe pero no contesta ni se molesta en moverse de su asiento.

Un suspiro por parte de Kirishima se escucha en la mesa que los dos chicos comparten pero tampoco es algo que le quitará el sueño a Bakugou.

Entonces Uraraka y Deku se colocan de pie y empiezan a caminar en la dirección de ellos, Bakugou se para en cuanto están cerca de su mesa, Kirishima vuelve a suspiró pero vuelve a ser ignorado.

— Uraraka —Suena algo desesperado y mierda eso le molesta pero también no le importa si ella lo escucha desesperado por su atención.

Pero Uraraka no le contesta y ni siquiera se molesta en pegarle una mirada a su dirección. Bakugou ve como la mano de Deku toma la de Uraraka mientras lo está mirando a él de forma desafiante. La mierda de Deku. El patético y debilucho Deku le está planteando cara y Bakugou no está prestándole la más mínima atención porque sus ojos están puestos en esas manos que se aferran a las de aquel imbécil.

— Vamos Uraraka, Iida nos espera —Es todo lo que contesta Deku por ella antes de pasar por el lado de Bakugou dejándolo con la mirada en ellos.

Reza. Súplica en sus adentros que Uraraka voltee y él irá detrás de ella tragándose todo su orgullo porque le importa una mierda con tal que ella muestre aunque sea el más mínimo interés en hablar con él pero no lo hace y Bakugou se frustra aún más viéndola desaparecer de su visión.

— ¡Mierda! —Grita enojado tirando la mesa que había estado ocupando recién con Kirishima, no se molesta en esperarlo ni le importa las miradas que todos le dan en la cafetería cuando sale de ahí.

Kirishima lo mira preocupado por su amigo que cada día se sumerge más en la desesperación y la tristeza sin que nadie lo pueda sacar. Bakugou se está ahogando mientras que Uraraka nadá sostenida por la gentil mano de Deku pero nadie la puede culpar.

 _Uraraka está sosteniendo el pastel entre sus manos, Jirou se encarga de prender las velas y los demás están tratando de no hacer ruido detrás de las dos chicas. Ella sonríe entre feliz y orgullosa porque fue quién hizo el pastel con los sabores favoritos de Bakugou._

 _— Abre la puerta Kirishima —Pide a su amigo con una sonrisa la cuál él le corresponde haciendo lo que la chica le pide._

 _Con la cuenta de tres dedos todos se preparan para gritar prendiendo la luz de la habitación de Bakugou— ¡Sorpresa!_

 _Pero la sorpresa se la llevan ellos cuando se dan cuenta que entre las sábanas el rubio cabello de Bakugou se distingue por muy poco del rubio cabello de Camie quién está desnuda abrazada al cuerpo del muchacho._

 _Uraraka deja caer el pastel al tiempo en que Bakugou reacciona a la repentina aparición de todos cubriendo la desnudez de la chica junto a él que somnolienta intenta despertarse. Los ojos de Bakugou están puestos en los de Uraraka, el carmesí le dice todo el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza que siente de haber sido pillado por su novia con otra mujer._

 _— Uraraka… —Es una voz de arrepentimiento y suplico para ser escuchado._

 _Pero Uraraka ni siquiera espera una explicación, sus ojos que se humedecen no dejan escapar las lágrimas hasta que se haya fuera de esa habitación corriendo lejos de los dormitorios, lejos de aquel lugar fuera de las instalaciones de la UA._

 _Bakugou intenta vestirse lo más rápido que le permiten su mano y mientras abrocha su pantalón intenta salir de la habitación pero las manos y cuerpos de sus compañeros lo impiden._

 _— ¡Dejenme pasar joder! —Grita enervado pero nadie se mueve y Kirishima apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo para ser su apoyo._

 _— Es tarde para eso bro —Le asegura con voz calmada viendo detalladamente cómo Bakugou abre sus ojos con sorpresa y luego esos orbes rubí pasan a una incontrolable ira que termina en aceptación._

 _— Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! —Grita golpeando la pared de su habitación y mirando el destrozado pastel y lo sabe, sabe en ese momento que perdió y rompió el corazón de Uraraka quién lejos de ahí llora y grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permiten arrodillada en el suelo totalmente destrozada._

* * *

¡Y tenemos prólogo!

Bakugou a perdido a Uraraka pero le ha pasado por tonto ¿No lo creen también? Tengo que decir que me dolió en el alma escribir que Uraraka estaba en ese estado de tristeza y no vienen cosas mejores si soy honesta, ahora ¿Qué hará Bakugou para recuperar el amor de Uraraka? Si ella ni siquiera lo mira después de serle infiel

Voy a confesar que aproveche el nuevo e inesperado shippeo que ha habido entre Bakugou y Camie para utilizarla en este fic, me vino perfecto ese ship porque no quería usar a nadie de la clase.

Pero bueno cuéntenme qué tal les ha parecido y si acaso no se les rompió también el corazón con esta introducción tan triste, me he puesto como máximos cuatro días como plazo para ir haciendo las actualizaciones de este fic así que de aquí al lunes ya debería estar publicado el primer capítulo y voy a recomendar que si leen escuchando música lo hagan con su repertorio más triste, en mi caso he escrito esta introducción con la fantástica música de Lana del Rey.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _En los dormitorios de la clase 1-A presenciaban algo que aún les parecía extraño de mirar. Bakugou se encontraba tranquilo, inclusive se podía decir que estaba somnoliento recostado en el sofá para tres en la sala, su cabeza estaba reposando en los muslos de Uraraka quien miraba un programa en la televisión y le acariciaba la rubia cabellera a su pareja, los ojos de Bakugou se abrían y cerraban cada cierto tiempo pero aquella batalla la estaba ganando el sueño claramente._

 _Para los espectadores aún era extraño ver a Bakugou dejando que alguien lo tocará y no solamente de manera casual, sino que dejándose acariciar era por eso que ellos seguían con la mirada puesta en Uraraka y Bakugou quienes parecían no preocuparse de sus presencias o miradas._

 _— ¿Acaso Uraraka va a hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de Bakugou? —Pregunto Kaminari mirando la televisión y luego a la pareja al igual que todos los demás en aquel salón._

 _— Aun más importante ¿Acaso Bakugou se convirtió en un gato? —Kirishima fue esta vez quién hablo causando la risa de sus compañeros._

 _— Ha pasado de bestia salvaje a gato doméstico —Continuo la broma Kaminari ganándose un choque de puños con Kirishima._

 _— Los estoy escuchando jodidos imbéciles, tengo los ojos cerrados no las putas orejas —Dijo de repente Bakugou con su ya típica voz molesta, ambos chicos dieron un brinco de sorpresa._

 _Uraraka que estaba atenta en la televisión bajo la mano del cabello de Bakugou hasta su mejilla, la pellizco sin que llegara a ser fuerte, casi como un regaño a su carácter pero Bakugou ignoro ese detalle y tomo con su propia mano la de ella para acercarla a su nariz oliéndola para la sorpresa de todos, menos de Ochako._

 _— Tus manos siguen oliendo a vainilla —Comento de repente, Uraraka mal interpretando el comentario alejó la mano del rostro de Bakugou._

 _— Ya pronto debería desaparecer el olor de la vainilla de mis manos, quien diría que el estrato era tan fuerte en la piel —Con voz suave contesto, riéndose por lo bajo._

 _Bakugou volvió a tomar aquella mano pero por unos segundos Uraraka se resistió al contacto aún así el rubio ejerció más fuerza para acercar aquella mano nuevamente a su rostro, miro a Uraraka con sus ojos rojos expresando claramente que no se volviera a alejar de él y ella volvió a su labor anterior de acariciarle el cabello tanto como Bakugou volvió a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se relajaba._

 _— Hazlo con chocolate —Demando Bakugou ganándose las quejas de sus compañeros por su voz tan poco amable, pero Uraraka volvió a reírse y esta vez bajo su rostro para besar rápidamente los labios del chico._

 _— Lo haré —Le contesto sonriéndole._

 _Bakugou la miró quedando encandilado por uno momento antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá y está vez escondiendo el rostro entre el plano vientre de su novia._

 _— Estúpida cara redonda…_

Uraraka despertaba con los ojos ardiéndole y las lágrimas mojando su almohada. Aún le costaba aceptar que su relación había acabado tan abruptamente de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando se hubo sentado en la cama observó en la mesa de noche la caja roja de moño amarillo, parecía estar ahí burlándose de ella por no haberlo entregado después de tanto esfuerzo para obtenerlo. Uraraka fue acercando su mano al objeto en cuestión pero se detuvo cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó.

— Uraraka… —La voz de Bakugou era suave y gentil como nunca antes había sido. Uraraka cerró los ojos sin hacer ruido alguno— Se que estás ahí… —Continuo hablando dando otro suave golpe a su puerta, ella no se movió— Al menos di algo…

Pero Uraraka no dijo nada y la respuesta a su silencio no se hizo esperar, frustrado por no tener contacto alguno con Ochako Bakugou golpeó la pared que los estaba distanciando profiriendo enojado, Uraraka solo dejó que dos rebeldes lágrimas se le escaparan.

Poco después la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez con una voz que le producía calma, Uraraka se levantó para abrir la puerta a Deku a quien le sonrió.

— Uraraka, sé que yo no debo entrometerme pero… —Ni siquiera termino su propia frase, Deku le extendió un pequeño papel blanco el cual dudaba tomar— Es tu decisión si irás o no Uraraka, pero tal vez es hora de que lo hablen.

Una vez que tomo el papel en sus manos Deku la volvió a dejar sola, ella lo sabía, sabía mejor que nadie que en algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar, no podían continuar interfiriendo en las clases ni entrenamientos porque ella no podía verlo ni quería formar parte de sus equipos, era poco profesional pero también tenía miedo de saber la verdad, de oírlo decir aquel _lo siento_ que lo volvería todo realidad, ellos habrían terminado, él la habría engañado y posiblemente enamorado de otra chica y esa era una realidad que le costaba aceptar cuando se había entregado por completo a Bakugou.

 _Tenemos que hablar_

 _Necesitamos hablar_

 _Te estaré esperando en la entrada a la media noche_

En medio de su pulcra letra había toda una frase rallada y tachada de la cual se había arrepentido en poner pero ella podía leer claramente aquella frase donde el orgullo de Bakugou era reducido. Acarició las letras ralladas y suspiro.

A cinco minutos de la media noche Uraraka había salido de la habitación con la intensión de encontrarse a Bakugou, una parte de su corazón seguía siendo controlada por el amor y palpitaba fuerte esperando encontrar la excusa que les permitiera volver a estar juntos, sin embargo, su parte más lúcida y consciente de la situación sabía que no había ninguna explicación que los hiciera volver.

Uraraka había bajado a la primera planta encontrándose con dos luces prendidas en la cocina y la entrada, se acercó sin siquiera pensarlo a la entrada donde él había dicho que esperara pero no vio a nadie, miro si acaso estaba mal en la hora y vio que el reloj marcaba la media noche.

Iba a marcharse cuando escucho ruidos proviniendo de afuera, Uraraka se acercó a la ventana y miró para asegurarse de que no estaba ocurriendo nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo lo que vio le dejó la piel helada.

Camie acariciaba la mejilla de Bakugou antes de que lo abrazara, el rubio permanecía quieto dejando que la chica tocará su cabello como si nada.

— Tal vez es hora de avanzar ¿No? —La voz y mano de Todoroki fueron reconfortantes para Uraraka quién giro el rostro y lo vio verla como nunca antes había notado que la viera.

* * *

Vaya, vaya con este Todoroki apareciendo de la nada ¿Acaso será rival de Bakugou? ¿O será Deku? ¿O tal vez… mejor no lo digo

Puntitos que aclarar sobre el capítulo por si se lo preguntaban ya que no los mencioné: está ambientando en un día de fin de semana, razón por la cual no se menciona que asistieran a clases, han ocurrido entre una a dos semanas desde el capítulo uno al otro y también sobre la personalidad de Bakugou que a sido algo sumisa muy distinta a su personalidad es por la situación en la cuál no sacaría nada siendo agresivo ¿Cierto?

Y bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos las cosas por el lado de Bakugou lo que significa que nos enteraremos más sobre él y Camie ¿Qué creen que está pasando entre ellos? Díganme en los comentarios que opinan ustedes y que les pareció este primer capítulo, recuerden que cuatro días desde la publicacion del capitulo es el máximo para ver el siguiente cap, nos vemos de aqui al jueves

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _— Seiji… Por favor escúchame —Camie se acercó al muchacho con los ojos lagrimeando._

 _Él una vez más la ignoro._

 _— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Tus disculpas porque te acostaste con él? —El orgulloso estudiante de la academia Shiketsu Seijo Shishikura miraba a Camie con real decepción rompiéndole más el corazón._

 _— Te amo… —Dijo sin saber que más decir— Realmente te amo y lo que sucedió debió haber sido un error Seiji así que por favor… por favor escúchame…_

 _— Debiste pensar en eso cuando te acostaste con Bakugou Camie, no ahora —Decepción, dolor y un cúmulo de emociones se abrían al hablar— Se acabo, esto, tu y yo… Solo se acabó_

 _— Seiji… ¡Seiji!... ¡SEIJI!_

 _Pero por más que grito con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas él no volvió a mirarla, tan rápido como había comenzado su relación había acabado._

 _._

(...)

.

— Perdóname por estar aquí interrumpiéndote en medio de la noche… pero, ya no sabía qué más hacer —La voz de Camie era ronca y sus ojos estaban hinchados, Bakugou no era particularmente especialista en mujeres pero aún así no le gustaba ver a la chica en tan mal estado.

— ¿Qué sucedió esa noche Camie? —Se aventuró a preguntar siendo lo más cortes que podía en ese momento, queriendo tener una explicación.

— Nos emborrachamos… Nos emborrachamos un montón y cuando despertamos ya lo habíamos arruinado todo —Fue honesta y su honestidad solo causó la descomposición del rostro de Bakugou.

Ella sabía que no lo iba a pedir, porque Bakugou era orgulloso y un joven fuerte, pero en ese momento parecía tan necesitado como ella de ser confortado por todo lo que habían arruinado con un error.

Lo abrazo sin pensar, tocó su cabello con gentileza y apego su cuerpo al masculino cuerpo de Katsuki.

— Perdóname, perdóname por hacerte cometer este error —Dijo volviendo a dejar que las lágrimas avanzarán por sus mejillas, con el cuerpo temblando y tratando de sostenerse a ella misma mientras lo abrazaba.

Bakugou simplemente no se movió porque aún cuando tenía una relación cercana a Camie sus brazos, sus manos e incluso todo su cuerpo no le brindaban el calor que quería recuperar.

 _._

(...)

.

Había vuelto a pasar otra semana, Uraraka seguía distanciándose de Bakugou y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, en las prácticas trataba de lo más posible mantener la mente en frío, que sus emociones no interfirieran en su mayor sueño pero a veces era débil y flaqueaba, y joder, mierda lo odia, odiaba esos momentos de vulnerabilidad.

 _— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? —Pregunto aquella rubia sosteniendo la botella, estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte._

 _Él también se río igual de fuerte._

 _— Hice algo estúpido, me sentí jodidamente idiota cuando lo hice —Contesto, le arrebató la botella y tomo otro trago de aquel alcohol que quemaba en su garganta— Pero también era mi primera vez._

 _La rubia se río aún más fuerte y acercó su mano a la botella pero calculo mal su peso y quedo a centímetros del rostro ajeno. Vio los carmesí ojos que la miraban y luego bajo la vista igual que Bakugou a sus labios._

— ¡Blasty cuidado! —Kirishima alcanzo a llegar hasta Bakugou.

Los escombros se rompieron gracias a la ayuda de Deku y el cuerpo de Bakugou quedó bajo del de su amigo, ignorante de la situación.

— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! Pudiste hacerte daño imbécil —Kirishima uso aquella molesta voz enojada que ponía cuando algo realmente lo molestaba.

El rubio se colocó de pie sin decir nada, mierda, se había distraído un momento. Él. Katsuki Bakugou se había distraído un segundo en medio del entrenamiento.

Podía escuchar como múltiples pasos se acercaban o la voz de Deku y Kirishima hablándole pero no estaba prestando atención, en la mente del explosivo rubio no dejaba de pasar ese momento de distracción, ese jodido instante en que se olvidó lo vital e importante que era para él convertirse en héroe porque sus sentimientos le jugaron una mala pasada.

Entonces la vio, Uraraka se detuvo junto a los demás estudiantes de la clase 1-A mirándolo, en esa mirada chocolate había preocupación y temor.

Y Bakugou se cabreo.

— ¡¿Qué carajos me estás mirando? ¿AH? —Grito en su dirección, Uraraka retrocedió un paso, el brazo de Todoroki le impidió alejarse más.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua.

— No tienes porque cargarla contra ella, no ha hecho nada —Respondió como su jodido defensor.

— ¿Acaso ahora hablas por ella? ¿Qué no tiene una puta boca para responder por si sola? —Bakugou arremato comenzando a caminar hacia Todoroki quien no retrocedió, avanzó.

— No, pero te estás comportando como un imbécil —Contesto sin pizca de amabilidad.

— Chicos, deténganse —Deku trato de dialogar interviniendo en el camino de los dos.

 _— ¿La amas? —Camie preguntó quitándose la playera, su cuerpo era generoso y su cabello rubio cubría parte del diseñó de su sostén._

— Correte de mi camino inútil de mierda —Utilizando sus dos manos corrió el cuerpo de Deku hablándole con su voz marcada por el odio.

— Blasty detente —Kirishima intento dialogar con su amigo.

Pero las manos de Bakugou destellaban preparadas para hacer explotar todo mirando a Todoroki como si fuese un depredador— Voy a partir tu puta cara.

— Ven aquí —Todoroki al pisar utilizó su hielo que comenzaba a ganar terreno listo para pelearse con Bakugou.

Más ninguno alcanzo a llegar con sus quirk hacia el otro, habían sido desactivadas y Aizawa-sensei estaba parado a unos pocos metros de ellos con sus ojos rojos.

— Se acabó la clase, regresen al aula ahora —Fue claro y directo.

No tuvo que decir nada más, cuando se giró para comenzar a irse Kirishima ya había tomado del hombro a Bakugou y Todoroki se había vuelto a girar para irse como los demás. .

— Bro ¿Qué carajos te está pasando! —Quiso saber Kirishima.

 _— Creo que ya debería irme —Camie pateo una de las botellas y quiso levantarse sin tambalearse demasiado a la puerta._

 _Bakugou hizo lo mismo y cuando ella comenzó a abrir la puerta él uso su fuerza cerrando de un portón, su rostro quedó pegado al cabello de ella— Quédate…_

Bakugou caminaba con Kirishima hacia la cafetería, Aizawa como el profesor que era los había reprendido a todos por sus comportamientos y Bakugou con Todoroki estarían castigados durante una semana por haber montado aquel show.

Aunque le parecía jodido también lo encontraba justo, claro que no lo diría, pero en aquel momento su propio actuar estaba siendo erróneo y sabía que en pocas palabras la estaba jodiendo por desahogarse contra Uraraka o incluso con el idiota de Todoroki.

— Voy a disculparme con Urar…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando en un rápido y ágil movimiento había sido obligado a voltearse, el golpe había llegado igual de rápido haciendo a su labio sangrar y escupiera sangre por igual.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Grito limpiándose el labio y mirando de forma feroz al chico frente a él.

No tardó en identificarlo como Seiji Shishikura, pero en cuanto lo hizo el siguiente golpe había llegado a su estómago haciéndolo toser y retroceder en busca de aire.

El siguiente golpe hubiera llegado de no ser por Kirishima que se interpuso mirando de mala manera al chico que intentaba golpear nuevamente a Bakugou mientras que este se trataba de recuperar de aquellos dos golpes sorpresivos.

— Ni se te ocurra hacer nada si no quieres ser expulsado está vez —Kirishima tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas como para encargarse del mal temperamento de Bakugou que debía estar apareciendo ya.

Pero el rubio no alcanzo a hacer nada una vez la gente se había amontonado y los profesores habían llegado mirando al destacado estudiante de Shiketsu haciendo una poco agradable visita contra uno de sus estudiantes.

— Es que acaso ea el maldito día pelearse contigo y no me enteré —Solto de forma sarcástica Kirishima una vez la situación fue controlada por los profesores.

Bakugou lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— Es el jodido novio de Camie —dijo ya malhumorado.

Kirishima se río.

— Pues vaya cabrón, se nota porque se fijó en ti —Quiso ser gracioso pero cuando el rostro de Bakugou se descompuso supo que había estado fuera de lugar.

Toco su hombro en forma de apoyo y suspiró— Vamos a que te vean esa herida.

.

(...)

.

Ahí estaba ella.

Pero no como en esa forma fantasmal que su mente había estado creando desde que no se hablaban.

Uraraka Ochako estaba justo fuera de la enfermería como si estuviera esperando a que apareciera ahí y Kirishima ni siquiera quiso dar una excusa, tan solo se marchó y los dejo solos con la tensión cortando el aire a su alrededor.

— Se ve doloroso —Para su sorpresa Uraraka fue la primera en hablar.

— No es nada —Le aseguró Bakugou.

Pero cuando Uraraka acercó sus dedos y con la yema le toco el labio afectado Bakugou tembló, ella pensó que era por el dolor y como siempre se hacía el fuerte, él estaba seguro que el dolor no era nada comparado con el gusto de volverla a sentir tocándolo como no hacía desde hace tres semanas ya.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto ella de forma repentina, sus ojos chocolate delataban sus emociones de tristeza, dolor y decepción.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —Fue él está vez quién hizo una pregunta, quería estar seguro de que estaban en la misma página.

— Por qué has estado tan agresivo, tu no eres así —Dijo como si estuviera decepcionada.

Sus dedos femeninos y pequeños volvieron a los labios de él, los acarició y Bakugou cerró sus ojos permitiéndose ese pequeño placer.

— ¿De verdad lo estás preguntando? ¿En verdad no sabes por qué? —Demando con sus voz, ella negó— Día tras día intento hablar contigo pero nunca quieres hablar conmigo, no soy una jodida piedra Ochako.

Y la vio cerrar sus ojos, alimentándose de como pronunciaba su nombre.

Era obvio, tan obvio como lo era saber que se necesitaba comer o respirar para vivir.

Ella aún lo amaba.

— Para mi no ha sido fácil aceptarlo —Era incapaz de en una misma frase decir su nombre, mirarlo o tocarlo por mucho tiempo.

Lo comprobó cuando ella se apartó un paso de él.

— ¿Y has pensado que para mí es jodidamente fácil? —Su voz salió exasperada— Por qué no lo es, no es para nada fácil que mi propia novia me evite y no quiera escuchar mi maldita explicación.

Se acercó, pero Uraraka retrocedió, y no importó. Bakugou continuo quitando las distancia entre ambos hasta que Uraraka no tuvo nada más que una pared detrás de ella y a él en frente.

— Me engañaste, todos lo vieron… yo lo vi —Uraraka tuvo que susurrar las últimas palabras, incapaz de decirlas demasiado en alto o incluso mira al hacerlo.

— Eso no lo sabes —Dijo frustrado cerrando la escapatoria de Uraraka con su mano.

— Estaba en tu cama Katsuki ¡Desnuda! ¡¿Te piensas que nací ayer?! —Por primera vez Uraraka alzaba la voz y no sabían si era de enojó, dolor, frustración o todo a la vez.

— ¡Solo nos viste desnudos joder! —Sabia que su propia frase era una puñalada para ella, porque sus ojos se cerraron y sintió el dolor escapando por su piel— Esa noche bebimos de más con Camie, eso no te lo negare pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Me vas a decir qué nada paso? ¿Qué solo bebieron en tu habitación y no le hiciste el amor?

Uraraka ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Bakugou había golpeado la pared con el puño de su mano.

Era difícil, para ella y también para él, pero aunque Bakugou tenía todos sus recuerdos borrosos él estaba seguro de que no podría haberla engañado, no a ella.

— Me tengo que ir… —Uraraka paso por debajo del brazo de Bakugou lista para irse, vio su espalda y recordó aquel día en que la vio irse de su lado por primera vez.

 _Camie se había quitado su sostén, estaba esperando una respuesta por el rubio frente a ella que la miraba con indiferencia._

 _— La amo —Fue todo lo que contesto entregándole una de sus poleras sin ver más que su rostro._

No dejo que la sorpresa lo detuviera esta vez, no permitió que nada se interpusiera cuando corrió los pasos que los estaban alejando y la hizo girarse sosteniéndola fuerte del brazo.

Ni siquiera espero a que dijera algo cuando Bakugou paso su mano por el cabello de Ochako y terminó de romper toda la distancia besándola.

Katsuki aferró su mano a la cintura de ella, impidiéndole alejarse mientras le devoraba los labios como no había hecho antes, Uraraka termino cediendo y abrazo al rubio por el cuello respondiendo a su beso, la frustración, el dolor pero por sobretodo el amor se hizo presente mientras ambos peleaban por la dominación de aquel beso.

Bakugou le mordió el labio inferior y Uraraka gimió sobre sus labios haciendo que todo su mundo temblará.

— Lo intente a tu manera, joder si que lo intente a tu puta manera siendo jodidamente paciente… —Empezó a hablar de nuevo él, su voz se debatía entre la excitación del momento y los nervios— Pero no funcionó, te demostrare que no te engañe y te recuperaré Ochako.

Ella abrió sus labios lista para hablar pero Bakugou la freno con otro beso rápido, sellando sus labios y las dudas que podían crecer en su cabeza.

— Solo espera, porque no estoy dispuesto a jodidamente perderte Ochako, no otra vez.

No hubo otra palabras más que decirse, Bakugou se alejó de Uraraka dejándola ahí con las piernas temblándole y el corazón latiéndole fuerte.

* * *

¡Wow! Bueno, bueno pero cuántas emociones en un solo capítulo ¿No lo creen?

Nuestro amado Bakugou no está dispuesto a perder a su querida Uraraka y va a ir con todo a recuperarla.

Tenemos fragmentos de recuerdos de Bakugou pero no necesariamente en orden, a un Bakugou que está seguro de no haberla engañado y una Camie confusa por no tener sus recuerdos ¿Habrán cometido una infidelidad producto al alcohol o no? Es la gran incógnita aún.

En mi país ya es miércoles por lo tanto de aquí al domingo estaría el siguiente capítulo, así que estenlo esperando y coméntenme sus teorías, amo leerlas *corazón*

Por cierto, he estado pensándolo y creo que abriré un foro para Kacchako específicamente o uno multiship ya que note que no hay ninguno en español para nuestro fandom ¿Qué opinan de esa idea? Si alguien se siente atraído por la idea y quiere ayudar estaría encantada de que me lo hiciera saber.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _Una rubia reía de forma escandalosa mirando a su compañero qué trataba de mantenerla lo más callada posible, ambos eran unos adolescentes aspirantes a héroes, pero eso no les quitaba que de alguna forma quisieran ser "rebeldes" haciendo algunas acciones ilegales._

 _Algo completamente loco como lo era ingresar bebidas alcohólicas a los dormitorios de los estudiantes de la UA, al igual que visitas inesperadas como lo era Camie en ese momento que entre sus manos sostenía sus botas y una botella de alcohol._

 _Ya estaba algo ebria y Bakugou que estaba delante de ella guiando el camino también se notaba el efecto alcohólico cuando caminaba no tan derecho._

 _A Camie le gustaba considerarse amiga de Bakugou y como tal estaba celebrando de manera osada el cumpleaños del chico y también el haber logrado formalizar su relación con Seiji._

 _La risa de la rubia se intensificó una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Bakugou y soltó los zapatos de forma estrepitosa._

 _— ¡Somos unos rebeldes Katsuki! ¡Viva la rebeldía! —Grito con botella en mano antes de pegar un sorbo._

 _Camie se sentó en el suelo y Bakugou se sentó frente ella tomando la botella que le era ofrecida._

 _— Ahora qué tal si terminas de contarme aquella historia, tu primera vez con Uraraka —Mientras hablaba se acomodó en el suelo usando una almohada para ponerla entre sus piernas._

 _— Salimos a una cita fuera de la ciudad y tuvimos que quedarnos en un hotel, Uraraka estaba nerviosa pero accedió —Comenzo a relatar el chico haciendo que ella tomara totalmente atención a sus palabras, Bakugou tomo un trago más largo— Y yo también estaba jodidamente nervioso, era la primera vez que pasaríamos la noche entera durmiendo juntos._

 _Bakugou le ofreció la botella, la cual ella acepto gustosa._

 _— Luego de que nos bañáramos nos quedamos mirando como unos jodidos idiotas asustados —Continuo su relato haciendo reír a la mayor— Ella me dijo que era virgen cuando estábamos en la cama, estaba tímida y sonrojada al decirlo._

 _— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? —Pregunto la rubia sosteniendo la botella, estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte._

 _Bakugou también se río igual de fuerte._

 _— La bese para calmarla y luego le dije que yo la guiaría, me sentí jodidamente idiota cuando lo hice —Contesto, le arrebató la botella y tomo otro trago de aquel alcohol que quemaba en su garganta— Porque también era mi primera vez._

 _La rubia se río aún más fuerte y acercó su mano a la botella pero calculo mal su peso y quedo a centímetros del rostro ajeno. Derramo el líquido de la botella entre su ropa y la de él. Camie se río como una tonta antes de que sus ojos chocarán con el carmesí de Bakugou, se quedaron mirando segundos eternos antes de que ambos bajaran las miradas a los labios._

 _Y entonces, atraídos por el momento, se besaron._

Camie miro una vez más a Seiji quién por supuesto no le dirigió la mirada, lo entendía, ahora que sus recuerdos comenzaban a tomar forma y fuerza en su memoria no podía más que sentirse como una tonta que había perdido lo que tanto le había costado construir con el muchacho.

Para distraerse fuera de la academia Shiketsu fue hacia la UA donde también tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

 _— Lo siento, yo creo que debería irme —Camie pateo una de las botellas y quiso levantarse sin tambalearse demasiado a la puerta._

 _Se sentía avergonzada._

 _Bakugou hizo lo mismo y cuando ella comenzó a abrir la puerta él uso su fuerza cerrando de un portón, su rostro quedó pegado al cabello de ella al no ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio producto al alcohol._

 _— Ha sido un error de ambos, es el alcohol… además estas mojada quédate y solucionémoslo Camie —Dijo alejándose de inmediato para no incomodarla pero siempre manteniendo su mirada en ella._

 _— Tengo miedo…_

Toco la puerta de los dormitorios pertenecientes a la clase 1-A, la mirada bicolor de Todoroki Shouto era fría hacia ella, casi repudiando su presencia y haciéndola sentir pequeña y culpable, pero lo era, era tan culpable como aquel compañero de Bakugou la miraba.

— He venido a ver a Bakugou ¿Está? —Pregunto tímida.

— En su habitación, pasa.

Fue todo lo que dijo, no le hizo ninguna otra pregunta y se alejó de ella volviendo al salón principal.

Nuevamente Camie se sentía como una intrusa no deseada, las miradas de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A la miraban debatiendo si sentir pena o vergüenza de su actuar logrando que Camie agachara la mirada como nunca antes había hecho, pero no los culpaba.

No podía culpar a nadie cuando ella misma se sentía tan desgraciada por sus errores en aquella noche.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso correspondiente de la habitación de Bakugou y toco su puerta.

 _El rubio estaba buscando entre sus cosas algo que pasarle a ella y también algo que usar él, ambos habían terminado con el alcohol derramado en sus cuerpos y mantener la distancia parecía prudente después de ser tan poco conscientes de sus que actuar._

 _— ¿La amas? —Camie preguntó repentinamente quitándose la playera húmeda, su cuerpo era generoso y su cabello rubio cubría parte del diseñó de su sostén._

 _Bakugou por instinto ante la pregunta giró el rostro para mirarla, encontrándose con la chica a medio vestir._

 _No le contesto y tampoco la miró por más tiempo del necesario, volvió a concentrarse en sacar una playera suya para pasársela a ella con una indiferencia poco habitual en el género masculino hacia Camie, algo que sin duda la sorprendió._

 _La rubia se quitó el sostén sin saber por qué lo hacía pero inmediatamente después de quitárselo miro al rubio, estaba esperando una respuesta por el rubio frente a ella que está vez inevitablemente bajo su mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, sonrió._

 _— No lo sé —Contesto al tiempo que Camie se acercaba a él._

 _Bakugou le intento pasar la polera para que se la pudiera, sin embargo, ella se acercó más haciendo que está se cayera cuando lo incentivo a que con la otra mano tocará sus senos._

 _Gimió cuando Bakugou apretó su seno antes de que sus labios se devoran._

— ¿Camie? —Un adormilado Bakugou miro a la mujer frente su puerta.

Ella se río enternecida al verlo de tal manera y sonrió asintiendo.

— La mismísima e inigualable —Contesto con un humor mucho mejor.

Bakugou se corrió para dejarla pasar y una vez ella entró la puerta se cerró.

.

(…)

.

Llevaban más de media hora encerrados hablando y los ojos de Camie estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, Bakugou quién no sabía cómo debía reaccionar mantenía una mano en el hombro de ella como apoyo.

— Camie yo creo qu…

La frase quedo a medio decir cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, Bakugou miro la puerta con el ceño fruncido acercándose para abrirla.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres cuando estoy ocupado? —Pregunto sin medir sus palabras ni ver a quién estaba frente él.

Uraraka no lo miro a él, no pudo. Sus ojos chocolate se fijaron el la figura detrás de Bakugou.

Camie la miraba horrorizada de encontrarse con ella, lo cual dejaba una idea errónea a la chica de gravedad cero.

— Mierda Uraraka, yo lo siento, no vi que eras tú —Dijo de inmediato Bakugou queriendo que la mirada de ella se fijara en él, más no sucedió.

Camie se acercó mirando a la chica que también la miraba, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al recordar como ella y Bakugou habían sido encontrados por ella semanas atrás.

— Uraraka yo… yo siento mucho lo que ha pasado —Comenzó a hablar.

— Camie no…

— De verdad pido perdón porque nos encontrarás en una situación tan embarazosa aquel día pero podría jurarte que no hubo sentimientos, tan solo paso por el alcohol y…

Pero la voz de Camie nunca termino de hablar, su rostro había sido girado involuntariamente y la mejilla izquierda le ardía con la forma de una palma de mano.

Uraraka Ochako la había golpeado sin delicadeza alguna y aquellos ojos que muchas veces había visto tan cálidos y llenos de amor hacia el hombre a su lado ya no desprendían más que dolor y rabia.

— No, no los perdono ni ahora, ni nunca —Contesto mirándola con desdén.

No espero respuesta por ninguno de los dos cuando se fue directo a su habitación. Vio a Bakugou luciendo abatido mirando aquella puerta que se había cerrado con ella dentro y sintió sus lágrimas arder deslizándose por sus mejillas. La dulce Uraraka que todos conocían ya no existía y habían sido ellos los encargados de matarla.

* * *

¡Bom! Uraraka is on fire ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Y cuál es la mentira? Tenemos ahora dos versiones de lo sucedido, la primera de Bakugou y ahora está que Camie nos ha entregado y una Uraraka cansada de se dulce ¿Qué podrá suceder ahora?

Se que se preguntaban si había entregado ya en el capítulo anterior la verdad pero como habrán podido notar en este capítulo, aún no lo haré. Ahora también leí la duda de como habían consumido alcohol y bueno creo que también ha quedado claro ¿Cierto? Entraron el alcohol a escondidas en la habitación de Bakugou ya que nuestros protagonistas siguen siendo adolescentes.

Este capítulo ha sido más cortito porque ya tenemos toda la base de la historia y ya en el próximo capítulo la cosa se van a poner más intensa y como siempre de aquí a cuatro días traeré el siguiente capítulos y también las invito a participar en el One Week kacchako que estoy haciendo durante toda esta semana.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _Las gotas de agua golpetean el paraguas que sostiene mientras mira la escena frente a él._

 _Midoriya está refugiándose de la lluvia en la entrada de los dormitorios, junto a él está Tsuyu que está de puntillas para quitar la diferencia de estatura del uno y el otro mientras que Deku sostiene su cabello con delicadeza y la besa sin importarle nada más._

 _Frente a ellos con la lluvia mojando todo su cuerpo la chica de cabellos castaños y cara redonda está mirándolos y poco más atrás de ella está él._

 _No lo sabe porqué pero la escena se le hace desgarradora cuando nota los temblores de la muchacha. Bakugou quita la distancia entre ellos y la mano desocupada cubre sus ojos que están húmedos al igual que todo su rostro y cuerpo, pero ahora solo la lluvia de sus ojos son los culpables de la humedad en su mano y el rostro de ella._

 _— Bakugou-kun… —Su voz está quebrada y le sorprende que lo reconozca sin siquiera haber tenido que decir palabra alguna._

Cuando Bakugou ve la lluvia siempre recuerda ese día en el cual todo comenzó o se volvió más real, habían veces que en días de lluvia como ese ella se le acercaba y hablaban de aquel tiempo, se reían e incluso bromeaba respecto al correr del tiempo y como todo había cambiado tanto entre ellos o Uraraka traía chocolate caliente y le invitaba a ver una película acostados en su recámara, pero ahora era todo diferente, ahora estaban distanciados y ella no le permitía acercarse.

Estrello la taza contra la pared escuchando el sonido de cuando se destrozaba.

Estaba enfurecido, pero no tenía derecho de estarlo porque aún no lo recordaba. Camie y él tenían recuerdos confusos con versiones completamente diferentes cuando se ponían a tratar de recordar lo cual era una mierda. Camie había estado yendo a verlo con libreta en mano anotando todos los fragmentos deformados que acumulaban, buscando darle un sentido a todos ellos pero nunca lograban nada, excepto la mirada de sus compañeros con desaprueba o la indiferencia de Uraraka que lo quemaba.

 _Dale tiempo._ Había dicho Camie un día tomándolo de la mano, consolándolo y por un demonio que había sido patético recibir consuelo de una mujer para su orgullo, pero en ese momento no se movió, se dejó estar.

Decidió dejar de estar como un idiota melancólico por su situación y bajo a la primera planta para buscar los utensilios de limpieza y limpiar el desastre que había hecho en su habitación con la taza y el café derramado en su pared.

— Para Kirishima por alguna razón no es de su agrado —Escucho la voz de Mina y la risa de sus demás compañeras.

No le dio importancia.

— ¿Alguna vez han pensado que sería grandioso? Bajo la lluvia como las películas —Hagakure sonaba soñadora.

— ¿Te imaginas a uno de estos brutos haciendo algo tan romántico? —Jirou lo dijo riéndose y provocando la risa de las demás.

— Pues Bakugou siempre se vio muy atento, extraño, pero atengo ¿No, Uraraka? —Esa fue la voz de Hagakure.

Hubo un silencio, un incómodo y largo silencio.

— Yo… Uraraka perdón

— No hagas caso

— Fue un comentario solamente

— No fue nada ¿Cierto?

Los comentarios de las chicas se amontonaban mientras que Uraraka seguía silenciosa.

Katsuki no se movía, no porque no pudiera, y joder aunque se viera puñeteramente imbécil escuchando las conversaciones de las chicas necesitaba saber que diría Uraraka.

Primero se escuchó que alguien carraspeó y luego una risa nerviosa.

— No os preocupéis, sé que fue sin malas intenciones… —Se escucho un suspiro y no supo si era de Uraraka o de alguna de las otras chicas— Pero es cierto, Kats… Bakugou tenía momentos bastante románticos conmigo, supongo que es parte de estar en una relación…

No sabía cómo se sentía al escuchar eso.

Esa era la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo debería sentirse respecto a la nostalgia y la tristeza que empleaba Uraraka al hablar de él, como si estuviera muerto joder, pero no era eso, hubiera sido mucho mejor que haberle los puros cuernos con Camie, una infidelidad que no podía negar ni confirmar.

Mosqueado chasqueo la lengua y siguió su camino.

.

(…)

.

Las chicas seguían haciendo aperitivos mientras hablaban, Uraraka seguía algo callada luego de aquella pequeña conversación sobre Bakugou y su forma de ser en una relación, le dolía, por supuesto, pero más le dolía ver a Camie siempre merodeando o imaginándolo con ella todas esas veces que desaparecía. Que fácil se había olvidado de ella. Que fácil de había rendido en recuperarla y que ilusa había sido ella.

La puerta de la cocina sonó y se escuchó un sonoro _pasé_ de todas las mujeres en esa habitación, Todoroki se asomo.

— Iré a comprar algo a la tienda ¿Necesitáis algo? —Era amable, porque Todoroki siempre era así de amable con ellas.

— Estamis bueno gracias Todoroki-san —Yaoyorozu fue quien contesto.

Todoroki asintió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir contigo —Se ofreció Uraraka para la sorpresa de todos.

Se quitó el delantal y dejo los utensilios de la cocina a un lado para ir hacia la puerta, todas se quedaron mirando mientras que ella desaparecía por la puerta con Todoroki, se escuchó un grito de entre todas o casi todas.

.

(…)

.

Iban caminando con las compras ya hechas, Todoroki no hablaba mucho y Uraraka tampoco lo hacía, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo el que los rodeaba mientras iban de regreso a la UA.

— ¿Has estado mejor? —Preunto de repente Todoroki haciéndola girarse para verlo.

— ¿Eh? —Le costo por un momento, se sonrojo y avergonzó— Sí, si he estado mejor, perdón.

Todoroki se río y ella quedó impresionada y/o fascinada por un momento observándolo.

— No estoy de acuerdo —Dijo de repente— Con que ella esté siempre en nuestro dormitorios.

Aclaro, ella le sonrió.

— Esta bien, no es como si hubiera que prohibirle la entrada o algo por ese estilo, estaría mal —Contesto ella— Pero gracias, significa mucho para mí.

Y era cierto, significaba mucho para ella saber que no era la única incómoda en aquella situación y más que nada el apoyo que recibía pero Uraraka aún estando enojada con él no quería que hubiera preferencia entre elegirla a ella o él.

— Bakugou puede llevar a quien quiera porque tanto como nosotros vivimos ahí él también, además todos somos compañeros con una meta en común ¿No? —Y le sonrió.

Y sin que ella se diera cuenta él la admiro.

.

(…)

.

— ¿No creen que se están demorando mucho? —Pregunto Ashino sentándose al lado de Kirishima.

— Tal vez y surgió el amor ¡Qué romántico! —Sugirio Hagakure soñadora.

— ¿Estarán haciendo lo de la lluvia? —Siguió Jirou logrando gritillos de las demás.

Menos una, Yaoyorozu tomaba el té con sus ojos cerrados sentada en la mesa.

— ¿De qué jodido hablando? —Le preguntó Bakugou directamente a ella.

Yaoyorozu abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había pasado pero aún así debía saber, suspiró.

— Todoroki-san ha ido por unas compras y Uraraka-san lo acompaño —Soltó sin más volviendo a beber de su té.

Bakugou no dijo nada.

Tan solo proceso la información.

— Tal vez Uraraka-chan reciba un beso de película —Sugirió Tsuyu y todas las demás volvieron a sus grititos de soñadoras románticas.

Recordó a Deku, recordó a Tsuyu y como Uraraka había estado en esa escena, recordó su mano quitándole la visión de esa escena, recordó sus labios, las sonrisas y como todo avanzó hasta el día que se hicieron una pareja y luego imagino, imagino a Uraraka siendo besada por Todoroki bajo la lluvia como consuela y alejándose sin retorno a él.

Mierda.

Bakugou ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se colocó de pie y salió echo una bestia, no lo permitiría, joder, claro que el mitad y mitad no le robaría a _su_ chica porque Uraraka seguía siendo _**su**_ chica.

Ni siquiera tuvo que caminar mucho cuando los vio, allí estaban ambos. La sombrilla de Uraraka estaba en el piso al igual que las bolsas, Todoroki sostenía con sus manos el rostro femenino de la chica y ambos estaban siendo mojados por la lluvia.

La distancia entre sus rostros era corta, era cosa de segundos y esos labios podrían tocarse.

Pero Bakugou fue más rápido, empujó al imbécil que tenía su rostro rostizado y no lo hizo de forma amable, lo empujó enojado, queriendo que cayera tal como había echo con la sorpresa en su rostro, pero no era el único sorprendido porque Uraraka también lo estaba.

— ¿Bakug...

No la dejo terminar.

— Joder no —Dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla, sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos acercándola más a él.

La escucho gemir en sus labios, de esa única manera que Uraraka tenía de hacerlo cuando algo le sorprendía de forma muy grata, no lo pensó cuando uso una mano para atraparla por la cintura acercando su cuerpo hasta no saber dónde empezaba el de él y dónde terminaba el de ella mientras que su otra mano paso en una caricia de la mejilla hasta el sedoso cabello de Uraraka, la sostuvo desde la nuca besándola, robándole el aliento.

Ella no puso resistencia, se besó con Bakugou como si habían pasado años del último contacto físico que había tenido con alguien, con él, específicamente con él.

Se estaban devorando los labios como dos locos en medio de una lluvia pero no importaban todas las gotas de lluvia que caían en sus cuerpo o se deslizaban entremedio de sus besos, joder, claro que nada de eso importaba cuando estaban demasiado ocupados marcando el territorio el uno del otro.

Debería ser humillante, ella debería odiar ese beso pero no lo hacía y eso no la había sentir mal consigo misma, aún así tomó ventaja y con coraje le mordió el labio inferior a Bakugou, lo hizo sangrar, lo escucho gruñir y también sintió como su parte baja reaccionaba a ese acto pero Bakugou no paro, no la soltó y siguió besándola con maestría y demasiado anhelo.

Para cuándo se separaron Uraraka tenia la respiración errática y los hombros de Bakugou subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo de su respiración.

Bakugou por un momento la dejo de mirar y siguió su mirada hacia el compañero de cabello bicolor que había recogido las compras y su propio paraguas mientras ellos se habían besado demasiado apasionados frente a él, se sonrojo totalmente avergonzada y Bakugou sonrió mirándola.

Él acarició sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos como si quisiera secar las gotas de lluvia en su cara, ella suspiró.

 _No sabía qué hacer, tenía a Uraraka llorando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer porque nunca había estado preparado para un llanto de corazón roto._

 _Suspiro._

 _—No es para tanto —Dijo._

 _Pero Uraraka no se calmó con ese inútil intento de consuelo y Bakugou no hizo más que mosquearse por no saber qué carajos hacer._

 _—¿Quieres dejar de llorar por el imbécil de Deku? De acuerdo, lo entiendo, es una mierda el inútil de mierda ese tiene a Tsuyu y qué, llorar no te ayudará en nada —Tomo un bocado de aire— Lo único que te pasará es que los ojos se te hincharan y te dolerá más que está mierda de un estúpido beso entre la rana y el nerd, así que deja de llorar ¿Quieres?_

 _Bakugou la miró, Uraraka no se veía feliz y el chasqueo la lengua metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _—Además… Bueno tu… no sé, carajos —Uraraka no lo entendía, Bakugou suspiró— No vale seguir arruinándote la cara por el idiota de Deku… no cuando tienes una cara de ángel._

 _Uraraka no daba crédito a lo que había oído ¿Acaso Bakugou la había halagado? ¿De verdad la había llamado cara de ángel? Sus mejillas se encendieron con un suave rubor y cuando subió su mirada para verlo Bakugou tenía el ceño fruncido, chasquea a la lengua y corría la mirada para que no viera el mínimo y suave sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _La lluvia fue testigo de cuando ella se río y él se sonrojo._

Estaban jodidos.

 _Jodidamente enamorados._

* * *

¡Capítulo nuevo!

Lamentablemente tuve exámenes, luego enferme y para colmo mi imaginación me había abandonado *lágrimas por doquier* pero he vuelto y esta bella historia volverá a tomar su horario de cuatro días por publicación

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Hemos visto que Yaoyorozu está enamorada de Todoroki, Todoroki y Uraraka parecía que estaban teniendo un momento y también ¡Beso Kacchako! Y uno entre Deku y Tsuyu¿Qué pasará luego de esté beso? ¿Y qué será de Camie?

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

El relámpago ilumina la oscura habitación dejando a la vista las figuras de ambos caminando en las penumbras hacia la cama, la ropa ya no los acompaña cuando el ruido del colchón es cubierto por un trueno que suena fuerte contra las ventanas de la habitación. Bakugou baja haciendo un recorrido con sus labios desde los de Uraraka hasta sus pechos, siempre le parecieron del tamaño perfecto para que sus manos pudieran acariciarlos y en esta ocasión no va a ser una excepción. Con la lengua en su pezón izquierdo se asegura de erguirlo y luego con los dientes lo mordisquea sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco, la castaña gime con fuerza agarrando los cabellos rubios cenizas de él y apretándolos para que él no pare, por supuesto; no lo hace.

Juguetonamente los dedos de la castaña se enredan en los cabellos ceniza del de ojos rubí mientras que sus miradas se conectan en aquel acto tan privado entre los dos. Uraraka jadea cuando el chico juega con su clítoris y entierra su rostro en su feminidad deleitándose con sus néctar mientras que ella se asegura de recibir toda esa pasión por parte de su pareja. Lo extrañaba, lo bien que Bakugou conocía su cuerpo y como con un dedo dentro de su vagina buscaba aquellas zonas erógenas que la enloquecían para hacerla sentir la desesperación absoluta de quererlo ya dentro de ella.

Bakugou succiona el clítoris de Uraraka logrando que está grite de placer, le llena de orgullo, y joder, para él es la absoluta gloria cuando su pene al desnudo va siendo recibido por las paredes vaginales de su pareja hasta el tope. Ambos gimen. Ambos se miran con aquel amor y aquella desbordante pasión que los sumerge en un vaivén lento. Ella con sus manos busca el cuello de él para obligarlo a que se acerque y la bese, es un beso tan tranquilo entre interminables suspiros y gemidos ahogados.

Pero tanto como Bakugou la conoce a ella, ella lo conoce a él. Uraraka invierte sus posiciones para quedar sobre él, apoya su mano en el abdomen bien trabajado de su pareja y comienza a mover su pelvis en círculos con su pene dentro de ella, se penetra lento, tortuoso y Bakugou solo puede observar encantado como aquellos ojos están cerrados y esa jugosa boca entreabierta por tantos gemidos. Sus genitales están tensos y su pene vibra dentro de ella cuando las paredes vaginales de Uraraka lo aprietan como si lo quisiera prisionero, el gruñido escapa de sus labios encantado del actuar sexual de ella cuando empieza a rozar su glande con una de aquellas zonas erógenas que tanto la enloquecen, siente como el cuerpo de ella reacciona a esa estimulación y su miembro está tan caliente como húmedo por los fluidos que escurren de ella.

No es capaz de esperar más cuando la hace girar en la cama obligando a que quede boca a bajo en la cama y con brusquedad la toma para penetrarla de una estocada. Uraraka grita del placer. Bakugou comienza a penetrarla con más fuerza y certeza escuchando el glorioso sonido de sus cuerpos impactando y el lujurioso sonido de sus sexos. Cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel instinto animal azotando la nalga derecha de la chica que reacciona contrayendo su sexo y apretándolo dentro de ella, pero eso no lo detiene cuando vuelve a penetrarla con fuerza alcanzando el fondo de su vagina.

Bakugou sabe de inmediato que aquel es el punto en cual debe dar al sentir la reacción de la chica, comienza a penetrarla reiteradas veces en la misma zona hasta que en un segundo agarrándola desde las caderas y quedando con su pene entero dentro de ella comienza a hacer movimientos circulares sintiendo su glande rozarle la carne interior hasta que Uraraka se desarma un segundo abriendo para su deleite el cuello uterino. Con una sonrisa en los labios Bakugou comienza a penetrarla de nuevo e incluso se da el lujo de apoyar un poco más su cuerpo en ella para que su mano derecha pase con más facilidad hasta la feminidad de ella, mientras la penetra golpeando su cérvix sus dedos se encargan de darle placer a su clítoris.

Uraraka grita del placer aferrando las manos a las sábanas e incluso mordiendo la almohada para intentar controlar sus gemidos, pero no importa cuanto lo intente no puede. El orgasmo cervical le llega en un momento determinado sintiendo como toda la energía le recorre por su gentil cuerpo hasta concentrarse tan solo en su sexo que recibe la corrida de Bakugou dentro de ella.

Ambos están tan casados con sus respiraciones erráticas que ninguno es capaz de decirse algo, Bakugou ni siquiera a sacado su pene de la vagina de ella cuando se recuesta en la cama conectados por sus cuerpos y abrazados. Ella no dice nada. Él tampoco, pero con los labios besa gentilmente el hombro femenino y su espalda sudorosa por el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo. La lluvia sigue ahí corriendo y ninguno se pregunta si Todoroki llegó a la UA e incluso aún sabiendo que ellos también deberían volver no se sienten en lo absoluto preocupados.

— Te amo… —Escucha decir a Bakugou cuando sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse del cansancio, está durmiéndose con los mimos entre los brazos de él— No te logras imaginar cuan enamorado estoy de ti Ochako.

Es una confesión poco común en él y sabe que no le está exigiendo una respuesta pero Uraraka toma su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella dejándose caer en el sueño— Entonces quédate junto a mi Katsuki.

Responde antes de dormirse y él casi como un niño se aferra al cuerpo desnudo de ella para dormirse también.

.

(…)

.

 _No deberían estar jugando de esa manera, pero lo están haciendo dejándose llevar por el momento y tal vez por los deseos ocultos que no son capaces de mencionar._

 _— Hazlo —Murmura ya demasiado ansiosa con la mirada clavada en la carmesí._

 _Es un instante el que le toma hacerlo y la habitación se inunda en los gemidos de ambos, él no es suave como su pareja en la cama, es un animal que agarra sus cabellos rubios y los tira para penetrarla lento y sensual, su sexo se humedece más ante las acciones primitivas de él._

 _— Deseaba tanto tu cuerpo —Susurra entre gruñidos en su oreja antes de morderla y ella juraría que es un pecado que deje de consentirla así— Aunque estuviera prohibido quería probar tu cuerpo Camie._

 _Bakugou la hace sentir caliente, dios, no debería sentirse así pero lo desea tanto que no le importa gemir fuerte incluso sabiendo que habitaciones más allá duerme su novia._

 _— Follame Bakugou, follame duro —Pide y recibe lo que pide contra la pared de aquella habitación en UA._

 _Durante la noche no detienen su sed sexual haciéndolo en su cama, en la puerta e incluso junto a la ventana con él exhibiendo su cuerpo y haciéndola descubrir su mayor fetiche. No está ebria. Él tampoco. Lo sabe porqué su rendimiento sexual no termina pero entonces ambos se dejan caer rendidos y perlados de sudor._

 _La botella de tequila sigue intacta pero llega el remordimiento de lo que han hecho y la desesperación cae en esos posos carmesí._

 _— La amo… joder, amor a Uraraka pero yo… —Su voz se quiebra como nunca lo había oído— Yo no sé qué he hecho Camie._

 _Y ella no es capaz de responderle, se intenta en vano cubrir la desnudez con las sábanas y toma la botella para beber directamente de esta. Las lágrimas abren paso por sus párpados y ambos terminan rendidos en la cama antes de borrar la evidencia de la infidelidad._

Camie se siente sucia de inmediato, las lágrimas no dejan de bajar por sus ojos y Inasa se sorprende de verla en ese estado de shock. No logra hacer nada más que abrazarla para que se derrumbe en sus brazos.

Ella lo quería, ella quería que pasará, ella había seducido a Bakugou hasta que cedió a sus encantos porque en el fondo también lo quería. Era cosa de una vez. El alcohol solo había sido una excusa pobre para borrar esas escenas pero ahora lo veía tan claro y le desgarraba el alma, ella no merecía el amor de Seiji.

— Tendrás que enfrentarlo y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos Camie —Susurra su amigo limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, el dolor incluso se ve en el rostro de él al verla así—Tienes que hablar con él y decirle que lo has recordado, él también pierde mucho aquí.

Camie vuelve a derrumbarse al pensar en Bakugou y Uraraka, en la historia de amor que habían estado construyendo y como el aniversario tan próximo de ambos sería teñido por una cruel realidad que ninguno querría enfrentar.

.

(…)

.

[03:32] _Camie: Bakugou necesito verte ahora mismo, lo he recordado… se lo que ocurrió esa noche._

El de ojos carmesí observa aquel mensaje y luego el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja que reposa en su cama de infancia.

* * *

¡WOW! Pero que regreso.

Finalmente he podido volver y lo primero que he querido actualizar es esta hermosa historia, quiero dejar primero mis disculpas por haberla dejado en hiatus pero entre mis estudios y la falta de inspiración había que dejarla para no forzarla.

Ahora que vuelvo para regular esto me preguntó ¡¿Qué les ha parecido?! Camie a recordado lo que sucedió ¿Qué hará Bakugou ahora? ¿Irá o no? ¿Y que les ha parecido la reconciliación de ellos? No necesitaron palabras solo sus cuerpos para hacer ver su amor de forma bastante sensual, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que se sabe la verdad?

Cómo en un principio de esta historia las actualizaciones volverán a ser dentro de un rango de cuatro días ya que se exactamente como continuara y terminará está historia así que oficialmente podemos decir que ¡Acabo el Hiatus!

Por si alguien sigue alguna de mis otras historias kacchako que están en hiatus aún no volverán pero estaré dejando algunos one-shot que he escrito y two-shot hasta nuevo aviso.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _El sonido resuena en toda la habitación, todos están callados y él por primera vez no dice nada incapaz de hacerlo._

 _— ¡Eres un bastardo! —Grita tan fuerte como su voz le es permitido abalanzándose a él._

 _— ¡Te detesto! ¡Maldito bastardo! —Y grita cada vez más fuerte mientras lo golpea con fuerza._

 _Siente como unas manos la toman para calmarla y alejarla de él, ella grita, llora y patalea para liberarse mirando al chico frente de ella que no se defiende en ningún momento._

 _— TE ODIO BAKUGOU, ¿LO ESCUCHAS? TE ODIO —Grita tan fuerte como le es permitido antes de que su cuerpo caiga al suelo._

 _Las lágrimas son una continuidad de gritos como un animal adolorido en el suelo que no tiene consuelo, por primera vez los chicos ven a una Uraraka destruida frente a ellos. Bakugou al verla en tal estado intenta acercarse, quiere acercarse, besarla y decirle que todo estará bien._

 _Pero en cuanto da un paso una mano se posa en su hombro con fuerza._

 _— Ya hiciste bastante —Dice Todoroki antes de ir al encuentro con Uraraka que se aferra a él y Midoriya como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Kirishima mira como Bakugou aprieta los puños y baja el rostro, tal vez nadie lo ve, pero él si cuando su amigo se limpia una lágrima y se va dejando a la chica que tanto dijo amar._

Uraraka se encuentra bebiendo una taza de té mientras estudia, ha pasado un mes desde aquel arrebato en el cual frente a todos lloro, un mes desde que definitivamente su relación con Bakugou termino.

 _En medio de la noche se despierta cuando siente la falta del cuerpo masculino, al abrir sus ojos y desperezar su cuerpo se encuentra con una hoja de papel y la pulcra letra de Bakugou._

 _He ido a resolver algo_

 _Volveré pronto, lo prometo_

 _Por un momento se siente extrañada, mira el reloj y están a punto de ser las cuatro de la mañana pero decide confiar en él._

Uraraka toma la taza de té y le da un sorbido, es uno de los té especiales de Yaomomo que lo preparo específicamente para ella, está delicioso. Vuelve a dejar la taza en el plato y continúa haciendo los deberes para asegurarse de obtener una buena calificación.

Está a punto de destacar algo cuando nota que su destacador de color no está en la mesa, con un suspiro de pereza se hace un poco para atrás en la silla y abre el cajón, inmediatamente sus ojos se encuentran con aquella caja, el regalo de cumpleaños de Bakugou, el regalo que nunca le entrego.

 _Cuando Uraraka vuelve a abrir los ojos el reloj está marcando pasado las diez de la mañana y Bakugou no está, se levanta y se viste asegurándose de irse sin hacer un escándalo que llame la atención de por qué está ella ahí y no el hijo de esa casa._

 _De camino a la UA le manda mensajes al chico preguntando por su paradero, pero no le contesta y eso la hace sentir extrañada._

 _En cuando pisa la residencia de la UA lo encuentra ahí parado con el cuerpo húmedo, no duda en acercarse preocupada tocando sus hombros pero es como si sus ojos hubieran muerto._

 _— ¿Bakugou? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Lo abraza, estrechándolo a su cuerpo— Estoy aquí, aquí contigo Katsuki._

 _Utiliza una voz dulce y tranquilizadora cuando lo siente temblar, seguramente por el frío que cala en sus huesos, se pregunta cuánto lleva ahí._

 _Pero entonces Bakugou la aleja de su cuerpo con los brazos temblorosos y sin verla a los ojos, se extraña._

 _— Debemos terminar —Murmura de forma casi no audible pero ella lo escucha a la perfección._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _No puede decir nada, no se ve capaz de hacerlo y se mantiene a la distancia que los brazos de Bakugou la tienen, entonces él sube su mirada para verla a ella, en sus labios hay una sonrisa llena de tristeza como nunca antes había visto._

 _— Si lo hice —Dice como respuesta amarga y desolada._

 _Pero Uraraka no lo compre de inmediato._

 _— C-camie… ella me sito en la madrugada de hoy porque tenía algo que contarme —A penas y la nombra Uraraka retrocede sabiendo que aquella conversación no encamina para nada bueno— Ella lo recordó todo… todo lo que pasó aquella noche y nosotros si lo hicimos… más de una vez en mi habitación._

 _Es como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos ante esa confesión. Recuerda la noche anterior, el comportamiento salvaje y primitivo de Bakugou, ella pidiendo que no la dejé, él diciendo que la ama. Todos esos recuerdos y felicidad se evaporan mientras que su vista se nubla en lágrimas._

 _— No estábamos ebrios… fue la tentación de ambos por probar y luego cuando todo había sido hecho y nos percatamos del error nos emborrachamos —Bakugou continua su monólogo en automático porque sabe que le debe esa explicación— Yo… lo siento Uraraka._

 _Y entonces incapaz de escuchar más lo abofetea, la mano le quema, las lágrimas también y su corazón se desintegra como cenizas de una explosión._

Uraraka toma la pequeña caja entre sus manos, la abre para dejar ver aquella bella caja de terciopelo, una vez la caja azul se abre puede ver la hoja doblada cuidadosamente y el regalo en cuestión, una cadena simple de oro con lo más parecido a una bomba explosiva, al girar el objeto puede leer la inscripción: _el número uno en mi corazón._

Ahora que lo lee se le hace increíblemente cursi, posiblemente Bakugou jamás lo hubiera usado. Con los dedos temblorosos deja el objeto a un lado y toma el papel para desdoblarlo igual de cuidadosa que con el objeto.

No debería hacerlo, debería haber tirado aquello sin mirar. Se siente como una masoquista pero cuando hace el último desdobles es tarde y comienza a leer.

.

(…)

.

Golpe tras golpe, el saco de boxeo sonaba con fuerza por cada golpe que el chico daba, estaba concentrado en cada golpe y su cuerpo sudaba de las arduas horas entrenando. Una patada y otro golpe más le dio al saco de boxeo viendo como éste se sacudía de su sitio.

 _Intento darle un golpe más certero, sin embargo ella con agilidad se corrió en el momento ideal para ser quien le proporcionará el golpe, no dudó en atacarlo y él sonrió._

 _— Tienes agallas cara redonda —Dijo entonces con su voz ronca y una gran determinación._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me matarás? —Pregunto entonces ella volviendo a concentrarse en el entrenamiento intentando atacar de nuevo al rubio._

 _Bakugou estaba encantado. Uraraka no era ni de cerca una chica débil y aquellos entrenamientos terminaban por servir para ambos. Gudhead había echo un increíble trabajo al entrenarla para combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _— Ven aquí pequeña perra —Su voz parecía enfadada, más no lo estaba en lo absoluto pero no era necesario una explicación._

 _Uraraka le sonrió abalanzándose a él como nadie nunca se atrevería y eso lo hizo sentir jodidamente bien_.

Una vez más golpeó el saco de boxeo, esta vez con aparente frustración en su rostro.

Había pasado un mes desde el día en que Ochako le había dirigido por última vez la palabra, desde entonces parecía que él no existía y la situación no le permitía acercarse a ella ¿Cómo lo haría? Recordaba perfectamente el cuerpo de la chica cayendo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos y el grito desgarrador con un llanto que jamás había escuchado antes.

La había lastimado y lo sabía.

 _— ¡Ochako! Hey, Ochako ¿Estás bien? —Bakugou se acercó a ella de inmediato._

 _Agachado a su lado maldijo en su interior lo imbécil que había sido, sin querer un golpe mal proporcionado con su quirk había mandado a volar a la chica y ahora mirando su rostro veía sangre desde su frente._

 _Era un corte pequeño, pero para él era algo inaceptable, un error que había cometido y que podría volver a lastimarla._

 _Pero Uraraka parecía totalmente indiferente ante la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla en un hilo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mente nublada mirando aquellos ojos rojos como un rubí._

 _— ¿Estas bien? —Volvió a preguntar Bakugou al no obtener respuesta, por un momento tuvo medio de que ella le temería, podía aceptar eso de todos menos de ella._

 _Detuvo su mano que iba con la intención de tocarla, pero entonces ella reaccionó tomándolo de la mano, impidiendo que se alejara._

 _— Me has llamado por mi nombre… —Susurro entonces con las mejillas tan rojas como sus ojos— Yo…_

 _Bakugou iba apresurarse a decir alguna estúpida excusa, muchas veces en sus adentros la llamaba por su nombre, no se había percatado que ahora lo había hecho a viva voz._

 _— L-lo sie…_

 _— Me gusta… Me gusta que Katsuki-kun me llame por mi nombre —La voz de Uraraka era un susurro casi inaudible._

 _Pero él la escucho a la perfección, se le quedó mirando, el cuerpo femenino de la castaña temblaba como una hoja de papel y su rostro aumentaba en un rojo más y más fuerte._

 _No permitió que dijera nada cuando la vio abrir la boca, sin más preámbulos Bakugou la besó_.

Le dio otro fuerte golpe al saco de boxeo con los recuerdos comiéndole la mente.

Carajos, cómo le había hecho eso a ella. No lo olvidaba. No podía dejar de recordar esos ojos fundidos en dolor cuando le dijo como habían ocurrido las cosas con Camie, el grito y sus sollozos seguían en su mente, la imagen exacta de ella sufriendo y de él siendo detenido por aquel imbécil, pero no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla sufrir mientras otros hombres la consolaban de lo que él había causado.

Dio otro golpe más fuerte con su pierna y lo combinó con un golpe de su derecha.

 _— ¿No te da miedo? —Escucho decir a Jirou algo avergonzada._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio._

 _Pero Uraraka nunca detuvo las continuas caricias en su cabello que tanto le relajaban, ya era una costumbre al tener un momento de descanso lanzarse al sofá y dormirse con ella acariciándolo._

 _Era como un puto gato, pero mierda, no le importaba._

 _— ¿El qué? —Pregunto entonces Uraraka cuando su programa volvió a una pausa comercial._

 _Aun era extraño para todos la relación de sus compañeros, incluso les parecía sorprendente verlo a él tan quieto._

 _— ¿Qué te haga daño? —Dijo entonces captando también su atención._

 _Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá para mirar a la idiota de la música, ella retrocedió un paso aún cuando estaban a una distancia considerable._

 _— Pe-perdón Bakugou… pero tu temperamento es completamente diferente al de Uraraka y solo quiero saber que no lo pasará mal, es mi amiga._

 _Con cada palabra fue cobrando más determinación y se mostró más dura y fuerte, entonces las chicas se ganaron junto a ella para apoyarla._

 _— A decir verdad también me preocupa._

 _— Y a mí también._

 _— Dinos Bakugou-kun, Uraraka-chan está segura en tus brazos._

 _Estaban todas mirándolo, Uraraka en cambio las miraba a ellas._

 _— No tengo porque responderles una mierda… —Comenzó a hablar con su habitual voz de enfado. Volvió a acostarse en las piernas de Uraraka al notar que el programa de está comenzaba— Ahora mira esa mierda de programa cara redonda._

 _Las chicas estaban listas para decir algo más, pero entonces Uraraka se rio con voz alegre mirando las mejillas algo ruborizadas del chico al cuál amaba. Él sabía muy bien de su afición por aquel programa y aunque a él no le importaba ni le interesaba verlo siempre se aseguraba de que ella lo viera completo en la sala de estar impidiendo que cualquiera tomara el mando hasta que hubiera terminado, tal vez un detalle que ninguna de ellas sabía y que aún mantendría en secreto para ella misma._

 _Le sonrió a sus amigas para que no se preocuparan y giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente la televisión, Bakugou busco su mano para que continuará dándole caricias y ella lo hizo sin rechistar._

 _— No, no tengo miedo de Bakugou-kun, se que nunca me lastimaría…_

Una enorme mentira.

Bakugou activo su quirk y el saco de boxeo explotó con la arena dentro de él.

— ¡JODER! —Grito exasperado golpeando esta vez la pared.

La había lastimado, había roto su corazón cuando ella ciegamente confiaba en él, había sido un maldito bastardo que se acostó con otra sobrio para luego emborracharse porque no podía soportar esa verdad. El día de su cumpleaños, el mismo día que ella había planeado para ambos un día especial él le había sido infiel.

Su voz, los sollozos y los gritos llenos de dolor, su imagen en el suelo desarmada y las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro sin querer detenerse. Los brazos de Midoriya intentando abrazarla y el forcejeo de ella gritando que no la toque. Todoroki intentando ayudarlo. Uraraka ahí tan abatida e incapaz de calmarse.

La sangre teñía la pared blanca y el dolor empezaba a mermar en sus nudillos mientras golpeaba más desesperadamente la pared.

— ¡Bakugou, detente! —Kirishima se acercó haciéndolo para atrás.

— SUELTAME MALDITO IMBÉCIL O TE MATARÉ —Grito forcejeando con el imbécil con pelos de punta, pero este resistió.

— ¡Entonces golpeame a mi imbécil, no la puta pared! —Grito de vuelta este tirando con fuerzas, noto que había activado su quirk de endurecimiento para tirarlo al suelo.

— TE MATARE —Grito sin más apenas volvió a levantarse y fue directo a atacar al pelirrojo.

— ¡Golpear la pared no arreglará nada! —Grito esquivando un golpe— ¡El daño ya está echo Bakugou! ¡¿Qué carajos piensas que arreglaras lastimandote a ti mismo?! —Más gritos se escucharon cuando esta vez alcanzo a golpearlo en su torso, sabía que Bakugou golpeaba fuerte, entrenaban juntos, pero ese golpe había estado cargado de emociones y él solo atino a empujarlo— ¡REACCIONA IMBÉCIL! —Grito también colérico al verlo en tal estado y esta vez fue él quien lo golpeó.

Se dieron golpe tras golpe.

— ¡SI NO REACCIONAS Y HACES ALGO LA PERDERÁS! ¡¿ESO QUIERES?! ¡¿PERDERLA SIN LUCHAR?! ¡DESDE CUÁNDO ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! ¡RESPÓNDEME BAKUGOU!

La frustración de ver mal a su amigo finalmente era liberada en aquella pelea que llevaban ambos, no dudó en darle un puñetazo en la cara al hablar y entonces vio como Bakugou se quedaba quieto sin decir palabra alguna.

Jamás hubiera pensando que presenciaria algo como tal, se había quedado quieto observando al chico frente él sin reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué hago Kirishima? —Pregunto entonces mirando al pelirrojo.

Kirishima no supo cómo reaccionar, miro los ojos carmesí de Bakugou que se miraban tan desesperados como deprimidos de los cuales bajaban lágrimas.

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar Kirishima solo se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo esperando que el rubio no hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa Bakugou correspondió el abrazo arrugando entre sus calientes manos la camiseta del pelirrojo con la frustración que hacía temblar su cuerpo.

— Yo… no sé qué hacer —Dijo entonces Bakugou desesperado en su totalidad.

Kirishima lo estrecho más en sus brazos cerrando los ojos frustrado de ver así a su amigo. Hace un mes atrás le había tocado ver a su amiga en mal estado y desde entonces ninguno se dirigía al otro, como un espectador solo podía mirar cómo ambos iban destruyéndose poco a poco sin hacer o decir nada.

Pero ya no podía callar más.

— Luchar para recuperarla, Bro… Lucha y recuperala —Dijo entonces abriendo los ojos para mirar el saco de boxeo destruido— Yo creo que aún nada está perdido si tú no recuerdas todo.

* * *

¡Capitulo largo!

Hemos visto que el tiempo a comenzado a correr y ambos protagonistas se han visto afectados por lo sucedido.

¿Qué diría la carta de Uraraka? ¿Qué hará Bakugou luego de esta confesión tan íntima? Por primera vez hemos dado un vistazo a un Bakugou más vulnerable y Kirishima ¿Ayudara a su amigo para recuperarla? ¿Qué pasará con los recuerdo de Bakugou?

Dudas, dudas y más dudas que veremos muy pronto. Espero que les gustará y me comenten qué les ha parecido este capítulo.

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Yaoyorozu se encontrada sentada tomando de una taza de té, en un platillo tenía bocadillos para picar y se veía en total calma cuando Todoroki paso por su lado haciéndola voltear.

— ¿Todoroki-san? —Pregunto entonces haciendo que detuviera su caminar— ¿Gustas de una taza de té?

Como siempre amable y elegante la muchacha le ofreció de su delicioso té, por un momento hubo un silencio mientras el chico procesaba la información.

— Gracias Yaoyorozu, pero lo rechazare iba a ver si estaba Uraraka en su habitación —Contesto con honestidad.

El rostro de Yaoyorozu por un momento se encogió, desde hace unas semanas Todoroki pasaba cierto tiempo con Uraraka, parecía profundamente interesado en ella y eso por mucho que adorara a su amiga le dolía. Pero disimulo el dolor que se instalaba en su corazón y le sonrió.

— Esta ahí, hace unos minutos atrás le lleve una taza de té, estaba estudiando —Comento con completa honestidad tomando una galleta para comerla.

Necesitaba distraerse.

— Gracias Yaoyorozu.

Con aquellas palabras de agradecimiento el muchacho bicolor se marchó y ella se quedó observando su reflejo en el té oscuro, si bien sabía dulce para ella era completamente amargo ante la situación, pero no era capaz de decir nada.

.

(…)

.

Abrazada a un oso de peluche gigante se escuchaba la suave voz femenina entre sollozos que parecían no tener fin, el dolor insertado en su pecho lastimaba por completo su corazón mientras se aferraba a aquel objeto que lentamente perdía el aroma de su principal dueño.

 _— Ese, quiero ese —Señalo ella con su mano al gran oso de un color opaco._

 _— ¿Ese? —Pregunto su acompañante queriendo confirmar._

 _Ella asintió._

 _Él disparo el proyectil y se decidió del reto que decía ser el más difícil de la feria, Camie obtuvo su ansiado peluche al cual abrazo antes de besar la mejilla del chico._

 _Seiji la había invitado al festival de fuegos artificiales, llevaba su yukata puesta, se había arreglado especialmente para él. Las mejillas masculinas estaban encendidas en carmesí haciéndola reír suavemente mientras caminaban alejándose de la multitud._

 _— Camie… —Comenzó entonces a hablar él— Yo… bueno, tu… ya sabes._

 _Pero ella no sabía, colocando un dedo en su labio y ladeando la cabeza miro intrigada al chico que frente a ella lucia nervioso._

 _— T-tu y yo… —Seiji tuvo que tomar un respiro y cerrar los ojos un instante— ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!_

 _Fue la primera vez que lo escucho gritar tan avergonzad, Camie se sintió hipnotizada y como una pequeña niña._

 _Con el peluche aún entre sus manos cubrió gran parte de su rostro dejando solo sus ojos a la vista mientras que usaba la mano para mover la pata del oso._

 _— Camie dice que sí la cuidas ella será tuya siempre —Simulo una voz para el oso de forma infantil._

 _Seiji sonrió, alejó el oso y la besó._

 _Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo mientras ellos se besaban a escondidas entre los gritos de las personas y el sonido de los fuegos artificiales._

 _— Para siempre —Prometió Seiji entrelazando sus dedos._

 _— Para siempre —Prometió ella también._

— Seiji… Seiji… Seiji —Camie repetía una y otra vez el nombre que la estaba lastimando, quemando desde el interior.

Había sido su culpa, aún recordaba la noche que con Bakugou se habían juntado para discutir lo sucedido, el rostro descompuesto de su amigo, los ojos carmesí perdiendo brillo y ella ahí llorando como había estado haciendo durante el último tiempo.

Pero aquel dolor ni siquiera se había comparado con el de perder a Seiji sin siquiera ser escuchada. La ignoraba. Fingía que ella no existía. La lastimaba, pero entonces recordaba que ella lo había lastimado primero y se sumergía en la tristeza que no se detenía.

Abrazo con más fuerza el oso de peluche y lloro fuerte gritando contra la barriga acolchada del oso.

No quedaba nada, todo lo habían perdido por una idiotez.

.

(…)

.

Inasa solía ser la persona más animada entre los tres, era quien siempre lucia una sonrisa y exageraba las cosas, sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento estaba sentado frente su amigo de cabello lavanda mirando la hamburguesa como si está le fuera a dar las respuestas del siguiente examen que tendrían.

— ¿Vas a comer o solo te quedarás mirando la comida? —Pregunto Seiji antes de llevarse su propia hamburguesas a la boca y comer un pedazo.

Pero Inasa ni siquiera se inmutó.

— No lo entiendo, primero me invitas a comer y ahora no comes —Continuo su monólogo Seiji esperando que su amigo diga algo.

— No sé cómo iniciar esta conversación —Dijo entonces.

Seiji de inmediato supo que hablarían, dejo la hamburguesa a un lado y bebió de su refresco.

— Hazlo como siempre —Trato de sonar casual.

Pero los ojos de Inasa demostraron absoluta seriedad y Seiji supo que era completamente serio sobre aquello.

— Camie está sufriendo —Dijo— Y antes que digas algo como que tú también lo estás escúchame sin interrupción.

— De acuerdo, continua —Contesto Seiji tomando su hamburguesa para comer, necesitaba ocupar su cabeza en algo más.

— Se perfectamente bien que esto es un problema de pareja o ex pareja, llámalo como quieras, pero ha comenzada a afectar al grupo y no solamente al grupo sino también a la salud de Camie ¿No has notado acaso que está más delgada? Lo dudo —Inasa tomo un respiro antes de continuar— No justificare lo que sucedió con el chico de la U.A, pero deberías escucharla, hablar con ella como personas civilizadas y llegar a un consenso antes de que esto se agrande más y les afecte a ambos a tal punto que sea irreparable.

En cuanto termino de hablar Inasa tomo su refresco y bebió un poco, era turno de Seiji pero la sorpresa seguía teniéndolo en shock por la forma tan seria y adulta en la que su amigo había hablado.

Le tomo unos pocos minutos procesarlo todo y tuvo que beber de su refresco para su garganta seca.

— Es complicado, sabes —Dijo entonces— Aún me cuesta aceptar que aquello siquiera haya pasado y escucharla decir que es verdad lo hace más real.

Se sincero Seiji con una sonrisa quebrada en los labios, miraba la hamburguesa sin ánimos de comerla ya.

— Amo a Camie Inasa pero ¿Cómo acepto que me engañó precisamente esa noche? —se quedó un instante callado antes de continuar hablando— No se trata de que lo hiciera con el chico de la U.A ni por rivalidad, se trata de que aquel mismo día Camie y yo compartimos momentos muy especiales hasta entrado la noche cuando ella se fue a verlo por su cumpleaños.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Seiji le indicaba a Inasa de que hablaba, asintió con su cabeza aclarándose la garganta.

— Entiendo que todo esto sea difícil para ti, como lo es para ella —Los pozos oscuros de Inasa estaban en los de él— Pero si no hablan pronto de esto todo podría acabar peor ¿No lo crees?

Inasa comenzó a comerse su hamburguesa, Seiji por el contrario solo se quedó quieto pensando sobre aquella conversación, estaba consciente de lo que su amigo intentaba explicarle y sabía también que prolongar aquella conversación podría ser fatal como también notaba los cambios en Camie que incluso a él le afectaban de manera emocional al no poder hacer nada.

— Hablare con ella —Dijo entonces como decisión final.

Sería difícil, lo sabia, como también estaba seguro que de ello resultaría más lastimado aun pero…

— Es lo mejor.

.

(…)

.

Kirishima camino hasta donde se encontraba sentado Bakugou para entregarle un refresco que había sacado de la máquina expendedora.

— Entonces… —Dijo abriendo su lata— ¿Qué haremos?

Bakugou se quedó mirando el refresco que tenia en sus mano, hablar con Kirishima había resultado increíblemente satisfactorio, era algo que no hacia seguido y joder que había parecido un imbécil por llorar, pero la carga que tenía sobre su espalda era demasiado grande y compartirla un poco con aquel imbécil que nunca aceptaría a viva voz que era su mejor amigo ayudaba.

— Sabes que yo te respaldare bro —Le dijo entonces con aquella sonrisa estúpida de tiburón para darle ánimos.

— La recuperaré —Contesto abriendo su lata y tomando del contenido— Cuesta lo que cueste la recuperaré tanto a ella como a mis jodidos recuerdos.

Kirishima sonrió.

Choco su lata con la del rubio y dejo que una risa se le escapara al ver la determinación en los ojos de Bakugou, ese si era su amigo, ese era el explosivo que no se rendía y al cual él también conocía.

— No lo dudes Bro, todo saldrá perfecto —Quiso confirmar para la seguridad y tranquilidad del rubio.

— Solo espérame un poco más Ochako, lo resolveré todo.

Y entonces Bakugou también sonrió con seguridad.

.

(…)

.

— Tengamos una cita Uraraka.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera frente a ella, sorprendida y con las mejillas encendidas miraba a Todoroki sin saber exactamente que responder ante aquella proposición e incluso se preguntaba si debía responder siquiera.

Pero entonces movió la cabeza y para su sorpresa: _acepto._

* * *

Y hemos terminado un capítulo más ¡Yei! Todoroki finalmente ha hecho su movimiento y Bakugou a tomado una sería decisión con la ayuda de su partner in crime Kirishima ¿Qué hará nuestro rubio ahora sí se entera esta cita? ¿Qué sucederá entre Seiji y Camie? Me gustó mucho escribir sobre Inasa aunque tal vez quedará algo OOC

Este capítulo ha quedado más corto que el anterior pero es porque el próximo será más largo al ser la cita Todochako, prepárense para más emociones y quién sabe tal vez algo de acción

Habrá un pequeño cambio respecto al tiempo y es que para acomodarlo más con mi horario de quehaceres que tengo en mi vida diaria ahora los capítulos estarán siendo traído cada dos semanas, así que entre medio de estas dos semanas habrá actualización

Cuéntenme qué les a parecido este capítulo más suave, siempre es mi felicidad leer sus comentarios y sus impresiones del capítulo

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
